Last Chance
by EyeWanderer
Summary: AU. Thor and Loki are two guys in their senior year. Thor is the popular guy everyone wants to meet and hang out with. Loki is the lonely one, the one everyone talks behind his back. Even if they look and act so different, their lifes will collide when they figure out who they really are, and how their families are related. Rated M for future content
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first fanfic I've ever started, I wasn't sure about writing it, but the idea and plot had been wandering in my head too long, so here you go. This is a short chapter, I know. But I wil try to update this week._

* * *

_**Chapter 1- Going back**_

It had been a long time since he had stepped into that place. Summer break was over, and he had to go back, he _had to_.

The last few months had been peaceful. He could wake up at any time he wanted. He could eat at any time, and anything he wanted. He could spend all day deep into his books or wandering around the gardens of his house he loved so much, no more assignments, no more boring lectures, but most of all, no more of _them_.

Yes, he could do anything he wanted; he could even call those days peaceful, but, the word that should have been there was _empty_.

* * *

He had been busy that summer. With the football practises and his part-time job he barely had time for himself. He was glad it was coming to an end, classes would start, but at least he wanted to go back, he _wanted to_.

Those months meant football and work for him. Since his family had lost big part of their money, he had to pick up jobs every time he could to help his parents. But he enjoyed helping around, he loved spending time taking care of the garden even if his friends would mock him. He did not care because in the privacy of his garden he was away from _everything_.

He loved his friends; he would have very fun times with them, feel like he belonged, but deep down he felt _empty_.

* * *

_Liked it? Please comment!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes at the bottom! Thank you for the reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 2- So Different**

It was a sunny day; the warm sunlight fell on his face waking him up. He slowly sat on his bed rubbing his tired eyes. It had been a busy night, he had started a new book and he was determined to finish, at least, half of it.

He passed his slim fingers through his dark messy hair as he stood from his bed, catching his naked reflection on the mirror next to him with the corner of his eye. He was tall and fit, not skinny, fit; he had long slim legs and a slender pale chest.

Slowly walking to his bathroom he stretched his upper body raising his arms up to the ceiling; he let out a long sigh before closing the door behind him.

_Oh shit._

He knew it was going to be a very long and dreadful day.

He took a cold quick shower. He needed something to wake up, not that the idea of going back to high school wasn't a very disturbing thought already.

He walked into his room again. Hair dripping wet and a towel around his waist, He moved to his drawers looking for a pair of clean underwear. Once he found it, he threw it to his bed and went to the closet. He didn't really care about how he looked, but he wasn't going to go out in his pyjamas, though he slept naked. He decided for a pair of dark grey, almost back, skinny jeans, a green t-shirt with a Japanese drawing of a snake and his black leather boots.

Once he got dressed he looked at the window thinking if he should take a jacket. He chose to take his black hoodie, like he always did.

_All over again… no_

As he walked down to the dining room with his back on his right shoulder he saw the maids already doing the housework, cleaning the windows and doors.

"Good morning sir" The eldest maid said and smiled at him.

"Good Morning Agatha" Loki replied and walked straight to where his breakfast was.

He let his bag fall to the table and walked to his father, who was already having his morning coffee and reading the newspaper on the main seat of the large table.

"Morning dad" Loki said as he approached him placing his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Son" His father replied looking up at him smiling.

His father, Laufey, had always been nice to him. Since the moment Loki was born, his father did everything he could to spend time with him, even if he had to skip meetings that cost him hundreds of dollars.

His father was CEO and owner of _Laufey Laboratories_ which produced almost all kinds of medicine, from pills to creams.

The Laufey's were rich.

Loki sat on the seat sent to his father looking out to the gardens of his home.

"So, final year, huh?" His father said as he drank more coffee putting down the newspaper.

Loki sighed still looking to the window.

"I know…" He looked as his father "Finally"

_Finally_

Laufey was about to say something, but one of the maids came into the dining room with two plates.

"Oh, Claire, thank you" Laufey said smiling as the woman set his plate in front of him.

"Sir" Claire said to Loki as she put his plate down.

"Thank you" Loki said as he grabbed the fork next to him. He was never hungry in the mornings, but his father had ordered the cook to prepare Loki's favourite breakfast.

He had five pancakes in front of him, with maple syrup and chocolate fudge on a side. He loved pancakes, mostly because almost all the memories he had with his mother involved this delicious dish.

His mother had passed away when Loki was only a child. She had gone to the shopping centre to get his two favourite men some food; Loki had a soccer game and Laufey went to see him, but she couldn't go because she had the flu. To make it up to her little boy and her husband she went out to get some burgers and fries.

It was a rainy evening. They blamed it on the fog and raid. She had been in a car crush, and she didn't make it.

Father and son had already finished their whole plate when the phone rang.

"Sir, it's for you" Agatha said looking at Laufey.

He cleaned his mouth and stood from his chair.

"Good luck, my son. I will see you later" Laufey said and kissed Loki's forehead.

"Thank you, dad. I'll see you later" Loki replied and hugged his father.

_I'm going to need all the luck possible_

Laufey walked out of the room leaving Loki alone. The young man stood up from his chair, grabbed his bag and walked out.

He thanked the cook on his way to the front door. His black Cadillac was already waiting for him there.

"Good morning, sir" The driver said as he gave Loki the keys to the car

"Hello, Thomas" Loki said with a sad smile as he took the keys.

The high school boy walked to the driver's door of his car and opened it throwing his bag inside.

"Have a good day, sir" Thomas said and went straight to the house.

Loki sighed praying for Thomas' words to come true.

_A good day… Oh please God_

* * *

Thor heard his mother calling him from the kitchen as he slowly woke up.

_Thor! Wake up already! You are going to be late!_

He shook his head and painfully rose from his bed feeling the sunlight coming from the small window next to his bed. He walked to the closet and opened the door that had a mirror inside. The bruise on his right side was still with a green-purple look and it was painful even to breathe, but of course, Thor wouldn't admit it.

_It hurts_

He walked to his desk and turned on the stereo. "Walk This Way" starting playing, he grinned and walked into his shower.

After his 5-minute cold shower Thor looked at the clock and realised he had almost 45 minutes to get set so he let the towel he had around his waist on a chair, put on his black boxers and laid on his bed for a few minutes looking at the sky outside his window.

_It's such a beautiful day _

After twenty minutes, the young man stood up again and went to his closet.

"What to wear today" He said as he looked his clothes.

He finally chose a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt thinking he didn't want to over dress the first day.

_It's going to be a good day_

He put on his black boots and went to his closet again to look for something in case it became cold. As he looked into his jackets thinking it was way too sunny to wear them he found a red & blue plain shirt folded at the bottom of the closet.

"Yes" He said as he grabbed the shirt and put it on leaving it open.

He ran down stairs noisily as always. Backpack on his back and a huge smile on his face.

"Morning, son" His father said to him as Thor sat down in the kitchen table.

"Hi dad" Thor replied.

"My dear, good morning" His mother, Frigga said as she kissed his forehead.

"Hello, mum" He said embracing her.

Thor's mother and father had been married for years. They had been high school sweethearts, they had gone to Prom together, even to university. They had been neighbours and now lived together. They had been friends and now a couple.

Unfortunately, a single mistake had brought down the dream. They had been scammed.

Thor was five when this happened. Odin had been looking for a partner to start a new business, more likely a restaurant. He found one, his co-worker Mark Stuart, a charming man. Frigga and Odin invested almost everything they had to make it work. Stuart pretended everything was okay, he acted like he had all the money in control and making everything work.

But he lied.

One day, Stuart didn't show up to work at the office. Odin thought he was probably sick so he called him that night when he got home. But there was no answer.

_He ran away_

Frigga and Odin couldn't believe it. Their friend had betrayed them without even the tiniest sense of remorse. Odin most of all felt incredibly guilty. He had talked to Stuart and convinced his wife to do this, and Thor… poor baby Thor.

_He is so young… And we've got nothing_

Frigga didn't blame his husband for what had happened, she knew Odin had had too much and she did not plan to make her beloved husband feel worse, they already had enough with their parents.

_I told you he was going to ruin you!_

_You never listen! She was always the wrong person!_

But they didn't care about their families, they were a family now, the three of them, and they had to move on, they had to, for their son.

And so they did. Now they lived in a small but cosy apartment near Thor's high school. Odin returned to his old job, and Frigga started selling cakes, muffins and cookies to their neighbours. They were nice people.

"Oh mum, this was incredibly good. Thank you" Thor said finishing his last piece of bacon as he stood up from his seat grabbing his backpack.

Frigga smiled at the kind words of his son thinking he had grown up so fast, he was already a senior.

"Well I am going to work now, family" Odin said and put the dirty dishes in the sink.

He kissed his beautiful wife goodbye and hugged his son.

"Good luck, my son. I will see you later" Odin said and left the house.

"Last year already" Frigga said to his son as she brushed his long golden mane from his face.

Thor smiled and hugged his mother with his strong big arms.

"I know… I don't want it to be over yes" He said, kissed his mother's hand and walked to the door.

"Have a good day" Frigga said as Thor closed the door.

_It is going to be a good day._

* * *

AquaxFlame96: Here you go! I hope you enjoy!

NECO NECO: Thank you so much! It really means a lot! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notes at the bottom!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3- New Impressions**_

Loki was driving to high school wishing he could turn around and never go back to that place. Fortunately, he thought, it was his final year; he'll be gone and never see them again.

_Them_

He turned on the stereo to dissipate his thoughts; he didn't want to worry before the problem had officially arrived.

He realised his father had been messing with his music again because Sinatra came. He smiled thinking his father could be so distracted at times, but left his father's USB connected, they liked almost the same music anyway.

He looked at his watch and realised he only had 10 minutes left to arrive.

"Damn"

He stepped on and started driving faster until he saw a blonde young man, running. He had a backpack and he seemed familiar.

"Who is that?" He said in a whisper as he drove to the person.

He opened the window on the other side and saw it was Thor Odinson, he was in most of his classes, but they hadn't talked much actually.

"Thor?" Loki said shyly from inside his car as Thor passed next to the black Cadillac

The sweaty blonde turned around surprised

"Yes… That's me… And you are…?" Thor responded stopping his walk

"Umm… I assume you are going to school, am I right?" Loki said stopping the car turning off the volume of the music

"Well I only have… 5 minutes left if I want to get there in time" He said looking at his mobile

"Well… I can give you a ride, you know, I'm going there as well" The black haired young man said opening the car door

Thor looked at him puzzled. They had never talked; he wondered how the other guy remembered his name.

"Are you sure? Because I can walk… or run there anyway" Thor said looking at Loki and brushing his hair off his face.

"Absolutely. Now get in before we both arrive late" Loki said with a small smirk on his face

Thor's face lighted up and jumped into the Cadillac, closing the door softly.

"Thank you very much…" Thor said and tried to remember his name but he couldn't quite get it right

Loki chuckled and started driving.

"Loki, my name is Loki"

Thor laughed nervously and nodded.

"Right, I'm sorry… Loki"

They both grinned at each other and they even started a conversation, but it all ended soon when they drove into the school's parking lot.

"Thank you very much, Loki" Thor said as they both got out of the car.

"No problem" Loki said grabbing his bag and closing the door.

"I-I guess I will see you later" Thor added as he walked away

"Sure…" Loki said still standing next to his car.

Thor smiled widely at him and turned around to the school, walking fast to catch one of his friends.

Loki stood there for a few seconds before snapping out. Thor had been so nice, very different from what he thought guys like him would be, especially with people like him.

He quickly noticed he was already late and he ran into the school doors right before they were closed.

He kept thinking about the unusual start of his day but it all went away as soon as his first class started.

Thor was not there.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone was walking throw the main hall talking and waiting for the next class.

Loki walked out of the classroom alone and walked straight to his locker; he opened it and grabbed his History books. With the corner of his eye he saw someone waving at him, he thought it was his imagination but when he turned, there was Thor and his friends. The golden boy was waving at him with a huge smile across his face while his friends were talking and looking at Thor with puzzled eyes.

For a second he thought Thor was waving at someone next or close to him, but when he turned to see, he was standing alone and Thor was walking towards him.

"Hey!" Thor said with his History books under his arm leaving behind his friends who were looking at the two young adults, whispering.

"Oh… Hello" Loki replied still confused.

"You've got History next, right?" Thor said as he started walking to his next class

Loki followed Thor looking at the floor.

"Y-Yes, History"

Thor looked at him still smiling.

"Great! So do I"

They entered the class and there was only a double table left. Thor walked straight to it, waving and smiling to some of the students while Loki stood still in the door scanning the room, looking for an empty seat.

"No…" Loki whispered as he realised there were no seats left, getting the feeling that it was starting to be a bad day

"Loki!" Thor yelled waving in Loki's direction.

All the students looked straight at Loki, some of them whispering.

"Come sit with me" Thor added as he pointed at the empty seat next to him.

Loki wasn't sure what to do, but then the teacher arrived and all he had left was to sit next to Thor.

The class started and there were 8 tables of two. In the left side, the two front rows were occupied by Sif and Fandral, in one table, and Hogun and Volstagg in the table behind. They were all friends of Thor. They had met years ago, and they still remained friends.

The four friends turned to Thor as soon as Loki sat next to him, looking at them confused. They didn't understand either why Thor was acting so strange.

"Okay, class. For next week you will have to give me an essay about World War I"

The whole class made a sound of disapproval as the teacher stood up to write it on the board.

"Yes, and you will do in in pairs. With the person sitting next to you, please"

Loki's heart stopped. He never worked in pairs or in groups. Every time the teacher told them they had to do a project he would do it by himself, with no help or company.

His thoughts were interrupted buy Thor's strong hand on his back.

"Well Loki, it seems we are partners" Thor said smiling at him.

The four friends in front of them were looking at the two guys, still confused, but with more joy in their eyes

"So, are you two working together?" Sif asked giving Fandral a sarcastic look

"Yes, of course we are" said Thor still looking at Loki.

Volstagg let out a chuckle and looked at the scene.

"Well, good luck then" Fandral added and turned to the teacher once again.

Loki was unsure of what he was supposed to do. Should he stand up and say he wouldn't work with Thor? No, that was just cruel. Thor had been nice to him, and Loki had nothing against him apparently.

"So, it's for next week. When are we getting together to do it?" Thor asked once all his friends weren't looking at them.

Loki shook his head slightly and looked to Thor biting his lower lip thinking about when he was free.

"What about this Friday evening" Loki replied opening his notebook

"It's for next Monday anyway" he added

"Sure. Friday evening it's okay" Thor said opening his book

"But… Where?" Loki asked nervously

Thor looked at him and shrugs

"My house, your house, I'm okay with either way"

"We could go to mine, I have a large study with my father's books, and we could use them"

"Sounds great, because my dad doesn't really have a lot of books" Thor said and laughed

Loki chuckled and opened his book

"Great then, shall I pick you at your house or…"

"Oh, don't worry. Just give me your address and I'll be there at 6 pm, is that okay?"

"Yes, 6 pm is perfect"

* * *

The day was finally over, and Loki was glad it was. He picked the books he needed for his homework and walked out to the parking lot.

He saw the other students walking out and to their cars, unfortunately not everyone was thinking about leaving early.

"Hey, Laufeyson!" A loud voice said

Loki turned around and saw a couple of football players walking towards him; they were big and had a huge grin on their faces.

"No…" Loki whispered and tried to ignore them walking faster to his car.

"Hey! Don't run away!" The biggest one said and ran behind Loki grabbing his shoulder and turning him around

"Leave me alone, Porter" Loki managed

Adam Porter. He was one of the football players of his high school, he had lost to Thor the quarterback spot and he was almost left out of the team, since then he had been picking on Loki for almost nothing.

"The rich boy wants me to leave him alone!" Porter shouted and his two friends laughed

Loki looked around and the students were staring at them without doing a thing. He cursed them all.

One of Porter's friends, Curtis Samuels whispered something to his ear and then Porter looked at him.

"Well, well… What do we have there?" Porter said looking at his silver necklace.

Loki looked down and saw the necklace he had bought for himself with his first pay check.

Porter took the necklace in his hand looking at it.

"What are you doing..." Loki said nervously looking at the giant hand around his necklace

Porter grinned and pulled the necklace pulling Loki closer.

"I like it"

Loki swallowed and looked at Porter.

"Too bad it's mine"

Porter's other friend, Kit McWind, stepped next to Loki and grabbed him by the shoulders

"Do not speak to me like that, kit" Porter whispered tightening the grip on the necklace.

"Then leave me alone, Porter"

The guy left out a laugh and then looked back at Loki

"What if I don't want to?"

Loki could feel everyone staring at the scene; he felt his face turning red with anger.

"Are you going to make me?"

Loki tried to free himself from the tight grip on his shoulders but he only managed to hurt himself.

"It's not going to be so easy there, Princess"

"Don't call me that" Loki said with rage in his voice

Porter grinned widely and punched Loki on his stomach making him fall to his knees.

"Don't tell me what to do, Princess"

Another kick hit Loki, this time on his back.

"You better watch your back now, Princess" Porter said as he leaned forward to Loki, kneeling in front of him.

Loki tried to move and punch the other guy, but the pain on his slender body left him on the floor.

"And now…" Porter grabbed the necklace again, and pulled it so hard it broke.

Loki gasped and saw the silver falling next to him

Porter laughed with his friends and walked away leaving Loki on the floor, his books and notes all over the place.

_You'll pay…_

Loki managed to stand to his feet, pain all over his body and face. He picked up his books and put them back to his bag as fast as he could.

He looked down at his necklace and picked it up. He loved that necklace, he loved it so very much he felt tears coming, but he couldn't let anyone see them. He ran to his car and started the engine driving away quickly.

He stopped a few blocks away from his house and cried.

_Why… Why God…_

* * *

_Hey guys! So sorry it took so long to update but I am in exams week and I am going to an academy to get ready for Uni so I am pretty busy!_

_This semi-hiatus will be until November, so please cope with me!_

_I will try to update within 2-3 weeks, maybe 4 if I am too busy._

_Thank you for all your comments and reviews! They mean a lot!_

_**NECO NECO: **Thank you so very much! I'm sorry it took so long!_

_**mahna mahna: **Thank you!_

**_lost-sentiments: _**_So glad you like it!_

**_The Sarah: _**_Sorry it took so long! Thanks!_

**_Avengerloversophie: _**_Sorry it took so long!_

**_NinjaDai:_**_ Thank you!_**_  
_**

**_Hullop: Means a lot! _**_T__hanks!_


	4. UPDATE GUYS

Hello my friends, this is not a new chapter, just an update in general.

I will **NOT** longer publish my fanfics here,** I have moved all my fanfiction to a Tumblr blog: eye-wanderer . tumblr . com**

I am really sorry for all the trouble, but I feel more comfortable with Tumblr.

Thank you for reading this and I hope you can enjoy the new blog!

~EyeWanderer


	5. Just another update Tumblr link

Just an update.

You** DO NOT** need a Tumblr account to read/view Tumblr blogs.

The account is: eye-wanderer . tumblr . com


End file.
